Work Out
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 19 - The team decides to go to the gym at the FBI Academy to have some fun in the sparring circles. Reid is less than enthusiastic, but he has fun when he and Hotch get home. SLASH


Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do not on Criminal Minds, nor do I make any sort of profit from writing this other than my own personal entertainment.

SLASH!

* * *

Work Out

* * *

Reid groaned and leaned back, but the hand holding his was persistent, and he was pulled down the short corridor.

"I don't WANT to!" He whined.

"Tough." Hotch said.

"But… I'm no good at this!" Reid insisted, but firm hands on his shoulders began to push him.

"Tough!" Morgan laughed, and they shoved Reid through the door and into the gym.

"About time." JJ said. She and Emily stood there in work out pants and tight little tops that revealed their stomachs. Morgan raised an eyebrow. Rossi stood off to the side and winked at the younger man, letting him know that he too was appreciating the view. Garcia picked up her camera and snapped a picture of the team all in their work out clothes.

"What took you boys so long?" Emily asked. Hotch and Morgan both pointed at Reid. The girls laughed.

"Come on, Spence. It'll be fun!" JJ laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Reid snorted. "I sucked at Self defense! I have nothing but traumatic memories of those classes when I was in FBI training!"

"Aww… Did the other cadets pick on you, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, ruffling Reid's hair.

"Yes!" Reid cried, shoving Morgan's arm away and smoothing his tousled curls. "I got beat up every time I was in these classes! I think my instructor passed me because he felt sorry for me! The only thing I learned was how to take a beating."

"Well. Maybe we can teach you a trick or two." Morgan said with a grin.

"How about I just watch?" Reid offered, weakly.

"Come on, Spence. I'll go easy on you." JJ said with a grin. Reid gave her a look and Rossi chuckled.

"Okay. JJ and Reid first." Hotch said, and he and the others sat down outside of the sparring circle.

"Oh, come ON!" Reid whined, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Come HERE, Spence." JJ said, then lunged and tackled him.

"ACK! JJ!" Reid squeaked.

"Ooh…" Garcia, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi all exclaimed when Reid was tackled around the middle by the petite blonde and crashed down onto his back. Garcia snapped a photo.

"Come on, Spence. You're not even trying!" JJ complained.

"… Owww…" Reid groaned, slowly rolling over and getting to his feet. He turned and faced JJ, then lunged at her. She ducked, grabbed him around the middle and stood up, flinging him over her shoulder. Reid crashed down heavily onto his side.

"Damn, Reid. No wonder the other cadets cleaned your clock." Morgan chuckled. Hotch covered his eyes with his hand, trying not to laugh. Rossi just grinned and shook his head. They watched as Reid managed to get behind JJ and get her into a choke hold. JJ tucked her chin and grabbed Reid's arm, dropping her weight. Reid stumbled forwards, then yelped as JJ slammed her elbow back into his ribs. She gripped the meaty part of his hand around the thumb joint and pried Reid's arm down, twisting it. She turned and stepped away and soon had Reid down on his knees whimpering in pain as his arm was twisted up behind him.

"Ow! OW! JJ! OW!" Reid cried. JJ released him and stepped back, shaking her head.

"Come on, Spence. Surely you can do better than that." JJ sighed.

"… I think you broke my arm."

"Oh, don't be a baby." Rossi chuckled. "Come on JJ. Try some of those moves on me."

"Don't break your old man hip, Rossi!" Morgan called as Reid limped off of the mats.

"Don't make me come over there and teach you a thing or two, youngster!" Rossi shot back. Hotch just chuckled as his two agents bantered.

"You okay, Reid?" He asked when the boy sat down beside him.

"… Ouch." Reid grumbled, and Hotch grinned.

"Rest while you can. I'm putting you in with Morgan next."

"What?"

"I'm gonna have you for lunch, kid!" Morgan laughed, ruffling Reid's hair.

"Hooootch!" Reid whined. Hotch just chuckled again.

"Awww… poor baby." Garcia cooed, and kissed the top of Reid's head.

The group watched as Rossi surprised them by proving that age was NOT getting to him just yet. When JJ moved to get him into a hold, he managed to turn the tables on her and flung her to the floor with a resounding SMACK on the mats.

"You okay?" He asked, offering her his hand. She smirked and jerked, sending Rossi stumbling forwards. She swung her leg around into the back of his legs which sent him to his knees. She then got him into a strangle hold from behind. Rossi's face was red but determined. He kept his left knee on the mats but got his right leg out into a kneeling position. Then he seized the blonde's arms and jerked while lurching forwards. JJ yelped as she sailed over the man's body and slammed down onto the mats. She moved to get away, but Rossi soon had her pinned with a knee in her back and her arm jerked high in the air behind her. She grimaced and smacked the mats in surrender. Rossi stood and released her.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Nothing hurt but my pride." She mumbled. Rossi chuckled.

"No need for hurt pride around here. We're a team and we all have our strengths. Do you think any of us could… liaise with local law enforcement and with the media like you can?" He pointed out. She gave him a smile. "And only a couple of us have it in us to be parents." He winked and glanced at Hotch. JJ laughed. "Alright Morgan. Come here."

"You're on, Rossi." Morgan chuckled, and stepped out onto the mats. Within seconds, there was an almighty crash and everyone watching winced when Rossi was quickly pinned. But the man did not go down without a fight. The veteran profiler managed to hook a leg around Morgan and pull on his ankle, stealing the other man's balance. Reid winced while the others cheered when Morgan tumbled to the floor and the pair began to grapple. But within minutes, Morgan got the upper hand and Rossi was slapping the mats while he tried to breathe.

"Morgan! Please don't kill him!" Hotch called, smirking. Reid, feeling that the round was ending, moved to slip away. "Uh uh." Hotch said firmly, catching him by the back of his shirt and shoving him towards the mats. "Catch!" Reid squeaked and stumbled, Rossi catching him and passing him off to Morgan while he went to catch a breather. Reid froze, eyes wide as he stared down Derek Morgan, physically the best agent on their team. And there he was. The skinny awkward geek who had been taken down by a girl much smaller than himself.

"You ready kid?"

"No!"

"He's ready. Go." Hotch called, grinning. Reid let out a shriek as Morgan barreled towards him, and just ducked and covered. Morgan skidded to a stop, staring incredulously at his teammate, crouched down and cowering before him. He didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"… Reid!" He finally settled on, his voice full of both laughter and exasperation. The girls were laughing.

"Agent Reid, on your feet!" Hotch ordered, both amused and embarrassed at this… dramatic over reaction. "He's not going to hurt you!" Slowly, Reid uncurled and stood, though he stood in a very submissive posture, hunched over, wringing his hands and head down, not making eye contact. Morgan shook his head.

"Reid. You're never gonna get better if you don't ever TRY. With that big ol' brain of yours, you should know every counter strike to everything I try!"

"… Knowing WHAT they are is one thing." Reid mumbled. "Knowing how to do them is completely different!"

"Learn by doing, Reid." Morgan said, gripping his shoulder. "And developing muscle memory."

"… Muscle memory?"

"Yeah. Once you do it enough times, your body will remember what to do and you won't HAVE to think!"

"Won't have to think?" Reid exclaimed in dismay, sounding almost insulted at the very idea. The team burst out laughing on the stands. Reid turned red. Morgan chuckled.

"It's like… typing on a keyboard." Morgan said. "You know what keys to hit without thinking because your hands have developed the muscle memory." Reid blinked and slowly stared down at his hands. He cocked his head to the side and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"… Oh." He said. "I guess that DOES make sense."

"Ready to try it again?"

"Yeah." Reid said, nodding. Morgan nodded back, then tackled Reid. And with a scream, Reid was lifted off of his feet and slammed down to the mats.

"OOOH!" The three girls chorused, while Rossi and Hotch winced.

"AHH! Ow! Whiplash!" Reid wailed from the floor, and then Rossi and Hotch shook their heads, chuckling as Morgan replied with "Reid! Man, I hardly touched you!" Garcia giggled and snapped another picture, which happened to be of Reid flat on his back with Morgan on his knees between the younger's legs, hanging over him, his hands braced on either side of Reid's head.

"Kid… really?"

"Oww…"

"… You faker!" Morgan howled, sitting back on his heels. Reid slowly sat up, and Morgan smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hotch! He just hit me!" Reid whined, pointing an accusing finger at Morgan.

"That's the point." Hotch announced. "Get up." Reid blinked, then pouted when he realized that he was not getting any sympathy from Hotch. He groaned and got to his feet.

"This time, TRY to defend yourself." Morgan sighed. Reid gulped and nodded, standing there looking petrified. Morgan lunged. Reid leaped back out of reach. Morgan followed, and before the team knew it, the two were engaged in a stupid little dance.

"… He's good at dodging?" Rossi offered, looking at Hotch who had let his face fall into his hand.

"REID!" Hotch howled. "Fight back!" Reid let out a squeak, tripping and falling onto the floor. Morgan pounced. Reid let out a girly shriek and lashed out with his foot.

"UNNF!" Morgan grunted, eyes going wide as he dropped to his knees, hands flying to his crotch.

"OH!" Garcia gasped in worry, leaping to her feet while Rossi, JJ and Emily had to sit down they were laughing so hard.

"Omigosh!" Reid gasped, scrambling over. "Morgan? I am SO sorry! Are you okay?"

"… I've been better…" Morgan gasped out, his voice strained. Hotch just stood there, staring with his hand over his mouth. He didn't know whether to rush over like Reid and Garcia or sit down and laugh with Rossi and the girls.

"… Reid." He finally called.

"… Yessir?" The boy answered in a feeble tone. Hotch pointed at the bleachers.

"Park it."

"… Yessir." Reid mumbled and scuttled over, looking like a kicked puppy. Hotch sighed and walked onto the mats, helping Morgan to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Morgan winced, then winked. "Gotta give the kid a boost of confidence somehow." And he knocked on his groin with a knuckle. Hotch blinked at the hollow noise.

"You're wearing a cup?" Garcia gasped

"I would be crazy not too, sparring with Emily and JJ. And Reid, apparently." Morgan chuckled and Hotch fought not to grin.

"You're telling me you let him do that on purpose?" Hotch asked.

"I might be." Morgan said.

"You liar." Hotch snorted, grinning.

"Working with profilers can really suck sometimes." Morgan chuckled.

"Hmm. Welcome to my world." Garcia mused, and they joined the team at the bleachers.

"Prentiss. Care to go a round?" Hotch asked.

"My pleasure, sir." She said with a grin, and walked to the mats with Hotch. That round kept the team entertained for quite some time. Emily put up one hell of a fight, and Hotch would DEFINITELY be sore and nursing some bruises later, but eventually the veteran agent's experience came through for him, and he had Emily pinned.

Afraid that he was next, Reid sneaked off when no one was looking to go to the drinking fountain. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool water, silently categorizing each place on his body that was aching. Mostly his shoulders at the moment, but…

"Reid!" He blinked and turned, ready to offer an innocent smile and excuse as to why he sneaked off when another round was about to start, but his face fell.

"… What are you doing here?" Said one of the four men standing before him. Reid recognized him as Agent Daniel Ryers. They had been at the Academy together, and happened to be in the same self defense class.

"… just… here with my team." Reid mumbled, wrapping his arms around his mid section, nervously.

"… Agent Hotchner's team?" One of the others asked, skeptically. The name Bruce Wagner came to Reid's mind. The other two were Justin Fletcher and Chris Centers. Reid wasn't sure what departments they were in…

"Uh… yeah." Reid replied, blinking.

"How did you manage to get on HIS team?" Chris asked.

"Um… I was recruited right after graduation." Reid explained. "By Jason Gideon."

"You didn't know that?" Justin asked the others. "Gideon hand picked him. He's the one who got him into the Academy in the first place. Specifically to join the BAU."

"Hm." Bruce snorted. "I knew there had to be SOMETHING going on with you." Reid cocked his head. "They passed you on some of those classes as a favor, didn't they?" Reid's eyes lit up with righteous indignation.

"I was NOT given ANY special treatment or done ANY favors! I got through on my own!" He hissed. "If you really have to resort to thinking things like that just to make yourselves feel better—"

"HEY!" Christ cried putting up his hands. "Look man… all I'm saying is… you aren't exactly the most physical person."

"I know that." Reid conceded. "And I passed those classes by the skin of my teeth, but I DID pass them." The older men stared at him.

"… Wanna go a round?" Daniel asked. "For old times' sake?" Reid narrowed his eyes and backed away. He did NOT like the look in Daniel's eyes or the tone of his voice. It sounded… TOO nice. And the profiler in him was telling him to be wary.

"Thanks, but I can't. Gotta…" He jerked his head towards his team. "Get back to my team."

"What, just because you're an SSA you can't hang out with regular Agents?" Justin asked, flinging an arm around Reid's shoulders in a companionable manner, but Reid tensed, feeling the… ulterior motives. He was guided towards one of the sparring rings in the corner furthest from the team. Reid gulped. He wanted to call out to for his team, but for God's sake! These young men were FBI too! They were his colleagues! They were all on the same side! Right…?

Reid froze when he realized he was standing in the sparring circle with Daniel. They had never gotten along when at the Academy. Daniel was smart. Reid knew that. He also knew that Daniel had been hoping to get into the BAU. But he would have to climb the ladder to do so. And now he was glaring at a young man who had been given a special pass to board the elevator straight to the top. Reid did have to admit it… it wasn't fair on Daniel. The man worked hard to claw his way up in the Bureau while Reid was just handed the position. But Reid also knew perfectly well that he was a better profiler than Daniel ever could be. While it was the man's passion, it was NOT his strongest point. And Reid fully believed in playing to your strengths.

"Fight!" Justin called, and Reid snapped out of his thoughts when Daniel lunged. A moment later, Reid was doubled over in pain, his body curled around Daniel's fist in his gut. A moment later, Reid sunk to his knees, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. He vaguely registered one of the men around him saying "And they have HIM out in the field?" Those words were meant to taunt, and anger flared up in Reid. But in his mind he was mentally screaming 'Damn RIGHT I'm a Field Agent!' and he forced himself to his feet and turned to face Daniel again. Agent Ryers smirked, and leaped forward. Reid yelped and dodged to the side and then just… moved. With his adrenaline up and actually fearing that he was going to be hurt, he stuck his foot out, tripping Daniel, and seized his hand as he went down. He managed to grip the side of his hand beneath the thumb and twisted Daniel's arm around and back. The man hit the mats and Reid dropped, placing a knee in the small of his back and putting pressure on his arm.

"OW! FUCK!" Daniel yelped. Reid sat there perched on his back, looking shocked that he had the man at his mercy.

"DAMN, Reid!" He blinked and looked up at Morgan. His team was walking over, all looking delighted. Reid blinked and let go of Daniel's hand. The man wrenched away and Reid moved his knee off of his back and onto the floor. Daniel sat up on his knees, then threw his elbow back, straight into Reid's face.

"HEY!" Reid heard someone yelp, but he wasn't sure who. Then there was another strike to the side of his head and he spun to the floor, stunned. When he managed to gather his senses, he found he was lying on his chest with JJ and Garcia beside him, Garcia fluttering a tissue at him. He winced and lifted a hand to his face, blinking down as blood dripped into his palm from his nose. Garcia shoved the tissue into his hand and he pressed it to his nose, rolling over and sitting up. Then he stared.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss had gotten into it with Justin, Bruce, Daniel and Chris. Morgan took down Bruce first, followed closely by Emily taking down Chris. Rossi outmaneuvered Justin and a moment later, Hotch had Daniel pinned to the wall, his hand on the man's throat and a deadly glare in his eye.

"You will leave right now." Hotch ordered, radiating his authority. "And I will be personally reporting this to your superiors."

"We were just having a match!" Daniel protested angrily.

"The match was over." Morgan snapped, standing. He was shaking in his fury. "And I don't know how YOUR instructor taught you, but when I teach Self Defense, when a match ends you shake hands. Not try to get in a few hits on the winner in retaliation!" Hotch released Daniel.

"Get out of here. NOW." He commanded, and the four agents slunk off. Then Hotch turned his attention to Reid, who was sitting with the tissue to his nose, head tilted back. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse." Reid grumbled. "Thanks." Morgan angrily eyed the large red splotches that now spattered Reid's shirt. He shook his head and knelt.

"That was a pretty good move, kid." He complimented. Reid blinked as he lowered the tissue, then gave Morgan a messy, bloody smile.

"Thanks! Crap!" And he pressed the tissue to his nose again when he felt more blood dribbling out. "Is it broken?"

"No. Looks like he glanced off of your nose and most of the impact went to your eye." Rossi snorted. "You're gonna have one helluva shiner."

"Great." Reid sighed, rolling his eyes and blowing his nose. A few minutes later, and the bleeding had stopped. Reid insisted that he could wash his face alone, and when he returned to the group, JJ and Emily were grappling. Reid watched, eyes wide.

"Damn."

"I know." Morgan chuckled. "I NEVER want to tangle with both of them at once. Vicious, aren't they?" Hotch chuckled.

"You afraid of the girls, Morgan?" He asked.

"Just their combined power." Morgan announced, and Hotch gave a rare grin.

"You and me next?"

"You're on, Hotch."

And when Morgan and Hotch began, Reid winced. The girls had been vicious, but Hotch and Morgan were BRUTAL. They did not pull any punches, and Reid knew they would both be hurting later.

"Reid!" He jumped as Morgan let Hotch up after finally pinning him. "You and Emily. Now."

"Come on, Boy Genius." Emily grinned, dragging Reid out onto the mats while Hotch and Morgan sat down. Moments later, however, the team collectively winced and chorused a loud "Ohhh…" as Reid was slammed down to his chest on the mats, yelping and flailing as Emily pinned him.

"What happened to those sweet moves you pulled a few minutes ago?" Morgan laughed.

"I think I was channeling one of you!" Reid howled. "Let me up!" The team laughed as Reid slunk over to the bench, tail between his legs. Next, Hotch and Rossi faced off. The veteran profilers circled each other for a moment, then lunged. The pair agilely danced around, trying to get a grip on the other while avoiding the attempts to be grabbed. Eventually, Hotch managed to hook his foot behind Rossi's leg and jerked it out from under him and the pair went down. They rolled around on the floor, Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Emily cheering them on as they grappled.

"OW! OW! OKAY!" Rossi finally howled. "I GIVE, I GIVE! UNCLE, YOU ASSHOLE, UNCLE!" And grinning, Hotch released him.

"No need for insults, Dave."

"You can kiss my ass, Aaron." Rossi groaned, accepting the offered hand and letting Hotch pull him to his feet. "Right after you pop my hip back into place." The pair clapped each other on the shoulders and turned to the rest of the team.

"Reid. You and Rossi?"

"What?" Reid whimpered.

"Nah. I've had all I can take." Rossi grumbled. "I'm too old to be kicking the crap out of a kid."

"Hey!" Reid howled, and Morgan and Emily laughed. Hotch chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alright then." Hotch said, watching Rossi sit with a wince, pressing a hand to his lower back. "Reid. Front and center." Reid blinked, and his eyes widened.

"You?"

"Me. Get over here."

"… I'm just gonna wave the white flag." Reid whined.

"NOW."

"I really don't—"

"That's an order, Agent." Hotch growled. Reid winced, then sighed and reluctantly shuffled onto the mats.

"Hotch, I really don't—"

"FIGHT!" Morgan howled.

"AAAH!" Reid screamed when Hotch lunged. The team winced when Reid was tackled to the floor for the umpteenth time. "… My back!" Reid cried.

"Oh, be a man." Hotch chuckled, tugging Reid to his feet. "FOCUS." And he and Reid began to circle each other, Reid limping and whimpering.

"Drama queen!" Emily laughed, and Reid whined. Hotch lunged again and Reid moved to spin out of his way. The man flung his arms around Reid and wrestled him to the floor until Reid was pinned on his knees, his chest and face on the floor. Hotch was bent over him. Reid's eyes fluttered as he felt Hotch's breath on the back of his neck… and his groin pressed into his backside.

Behind him, Hotch blinked when he saw the pink crossing Reid's neck and face as the boy moaned softly. Hotch paused, then chuckled.

"Seriously?" He asked, loosening his hold on Reid. Suddenly, the boy's body tensed and his eyes flashed. He wrenched his arms free and Hotch grunted as he got an elbow in the side of the head. The pair wrestled around, only vaguely away of the cheering of their teammates. They ended up with Hotch on his back, Reid sitting on top of him straddling his hips and pinning his wrists.

Reid grinned triumphantly as the team applauded his success. But Hotch was still smirking. A moment later, he put his powerful body to work, rolling them over. Reid yelped. He was now flat on his back, Hotch pinning his wrists with his hands, and his biceps with his elbows. His hips were between Reid's legs, pressing down firmly on Reid's hips. Reid thrashed in the man's grip, feet sliding across the mats. But he was unable to gain any purchase. Hotch smirked, staring down at Reid.

"… I win." He chuckled. Then he blinked. Reid was staring back up at him, eyes clouded in lust. Hotch suddenly realized their position… How often had they been in this exact position… only without clothes?

The team watched as the pair on the mats didn't move. They just stared at each other.

"Uh… I think your fight is over, guys." Morgan called.

"SHHH!" Garcia hissed. "Wait for it!" The others looked at her. She was eagerly watching the pair. "Wait… wait… now!" And they looked. Hotch had dropped his head, his lips landing on Reid's.

"… Wow." JJ blurted, grinning. Reid's moan reached their ears, and Morgan raised his eyebrows, running his hand over his stubbly head.

"… Uh. Guys?" He called. "OW!"

"Don't interrupt their moment!" Garcia scolded, lowering the hand that had smacked Morgan in the back of the head.

The team watched as the kiss between Hotch and Reid deepened, and then Hotch rolled his hips against Reid's. Reid groaned, arching his back and pressing his hips up into Hotch, bending his legs and pressing his knees into the elder's sides.

"Uh… Okay. Now you can interrupt." Emily laughed. "Before this goes from PG-13 to NC-17."

"Hotch. Reid." Morgan called. Hotch broke the kiss and stared down at Reid, then smiled.

"We'll continue this later." He said, and the team laughed when Reid gave a pathetic whine. But the man released the boy and stood.

"Uh… hm." Morgan chuckled, noticing the beginnings of a certain familiar condition in Reid's pants.

"On your feet, Reid." Hotch said, holding out a hand. Reid grasped it and was pulled to his feet. "Alright. Anyone else wanna go a round?"

"… Absolutely not." Rossi snorted, and headed for the showers. Morgan laughed.

"Age gettin' to ya, Rossi?" He called. The senior profiler turned and glared.

"I may not be able to take you, but my dog can beat up your dog!"

"… Excuse me?" Morgan demanded. "NO dog can top Clooney!"

"Bet you twenty bucks that Munchy could beat Clooney at anything!"

"… I dunno, Rossi." Reid said, slowly. "Clooney is really good at humping." Everyone was silent.

"REID!" Morgan cried, now looking embarrassed.

"Oh really?" Rossi asked, amused.

"Yeah. We were watching a movie and Clooney jumped on us. Morgan got down on the floor and stared wrestling with him. Then Clooney managed to get Morgan into a headlock, wrapping his front legs around his neck, and he started humping his head." And the team burst out laughing. Reid was grinning at Morgan, who was glaring at him. "The funniest thing was… all he did was shout and flail. He couldn't get Clooney to let go and refused to do anything that might hurt him. Did you know that the act of humping is actually a display of dominance? It's rarely a sexual act unless the act of breeding is actually taking place."

"I told you to get him off of me!" Morgan howled over everyone snickering at Reid's little random fact-fest.

"Did you?" Emily asked, grinning. Reid gave a sinister chuckle.

"Hell no! I just laughed! Did you know-OW!" He yelped as Morgan punched him in the arm. "Hotch! He hit me!" But Hotch didn't answer. He was too busy trying not to laugh at the mental image of Reid on the sofa in hysterics while Morgan found himself the center of unwanted attentions from his dog.

The team reached the locker rooms and split up by gender. The men hit the showers, Morgan and Rossi still bickering about who had the more awesome dog. Hotch and Reid met amused looks, grabbing their towels and heading into the showers, followed a moment later by the bickering pair.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan said as he turned on the shower head.

"Yeah?" Hotch asked, adjusting the temperature of his own shower.

"Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, huh?"

"… Excuse me?" Hotch demanded, turning and glaring at Morgan. Morgan just smirked.

"Or at least wait until me an' Rossi are done." Morgan said, and grinned at Hotch rolling his eyes and Reid turning pink as he washed his hair. Rossi chuckled.

"I am NOT making a pass at Reid in the Bureau showers."

"But you'll make a pass at him in the Bureau Gym?" Rossi asked and Hotch snorted, stepping under the stream of water.

"Or in your office?" Morgan pointed out, and Rossi chuckled. Hotch calmly focused on his shower and ignored them, but he took a peek at Reid and smiled to himself at how the boy was blushing. Then, Reid glanced at him. Hotch's smile turned to a lecherous smirk and he made a show of molesting Reid with his gaze. Reid's eyes widened and his lovely pink blush darkened to a brilliant red as he turned away from the elder. Hotch grinned and chuckled, making Morgan and Rossi turn.

"Damn Hotch! The kid looks sunburned! What did you do?" Morgan laughed, and Reid pouted.

"If that poor kid gets an erection in here, Hotch—" Rossi began, but Reid let out a loud whine, cutting him off. Then, mortified, the youngest of them turned, shut off the water, wrapped a towel around himself and fled the showers.

The three other men watched him go, and then Rossi and Morgan burst out laughing.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Hotch demanded, annoyed that they had upset Reid. He finished quickly and went chasing after his younger lover. But Reid had already dressed and run off. Hotch sighed and dried off, dressing and heading back out into the gym.

That's where he found Reid, sitting beside Garcia who was smiling and talking to him, combing her fingers through his wet hair.

"Everything okay over here?" Hotch asked.

"Other than you and the other boys upsetting my baby." Garcia snapped, pinning Hotch with a glare.

"It wasn't me. That was all Rossi and Morgan's doing." Hotch snorted, folding his arms.

"What was?" JJ asked, walking over with Emily. Both had pulled their wet hair back into ponytails.

"Morgan, Rossi and Hotch upset Reid in the showers!" Garcia announced.

"Hotch!" Emily cried.

"I did NOT!" Hotch groaned. "Spencer? Did I upset you?"

"… No." Reid mumbled, looking up and giving him a small smile. The girls all grinned when Hotch's eyes softened and he offered the boy a slight smile in return.

"Ready to go home?"

"… Yeah." Reid said, standing and hopping off of the bleachers as Rossi and Morgan joined the group.

"YOU upset my baby!" Garcia was on the attack in an instant. Reid's eyes widened as she was promptly jabbing Morgan in the chest with a finger, and the other two swept down on Rossi like birds of prey.

"Come on…" Hotch chuckled. "That should teach them to be nice." And he put an arm around Reid and guided him out. They enjoyed a silent drive home, and when they got to Reid's loft, Reid stepped in first with Hotch behind him. The moment the door closed, arms closed around Reid.

"Oh!" Reid gasped, startled. He stared, eyes wide, as the hands traveled over his chest. He gasped again when fingers skimmed over his nipples, and then gave them a sharp pinch through the fabric of his shirt. "H-Hotch!" He squeaked, then moaned as his lover continued playing with his nipples. Hotch smirked, lowering his head and kissing over his lover's neck before nibbling at his ear. Reid sighed and shivered, and then the man shoved the strap of his messenger bag off of his shoulder. The bag fell to the floor and the pair stumbled into the dark loft. Once they reached the living area, Hotch released Reid and turned, fiddling around in the fire place. Within moments, he had a blaze burning, courtesy of the gas fireplace. Then he turned and faced Reid, who stared at him.

"Now then…" Hotch growled in a low tone, and Reid gulped. "Where were we? Ah yes… Right about... HERE!" And Hotch seized Reid and whirled, flinging the boy over his hip and to the floor. Reid yelped as he crashed down onto the floor, and then again as Hotch pounced. He struggled, but within moments he was flat on his back, Hotch pinning his wrists with his hands, and his biceps with his elbows. His hips were between Reid's legs, pressing down firmly on Reid's hips. Reid thrashed in the man's grip, feet sliding across the area rug. But he was unable to gain any purchase. Hotch smirked, staring down at Reid.

"… I win." He chuckled. Reid blinked and stared back up at him, taking in Hotch's eyes clouded in lust. Reid suddenly realized their position… The position they had been in earlier on the mats in the gym, with the team watching them… For a moment, Hotch and Reid just stared at each other. Then, Hotch dropped his head, his lips landing on Reid's.

Reid moaned loudly as the kiss between them deepened, and then Hotch rolled his hips against Reid's. Reid groaned, arching his back and pressing his hips up into Hotch, bending his legs and pressing his knees into the elder's sides. Hotch broke the kiss and stared down at Reid.

"I think you're right…" Reid panted softly. "I think we left off right about here…" Hotch blinked, then grinned.

"I thought so." He hissed, then seized Reid's shirt in both hands and ripped it open, buttons flying. Reid's kittens darted out from under the sofa and chased the things.

"My shirt!"

"Shut up. I hate this shirt." Hotch snorted, ripping it off of Reid in pieces.

"But—"

"Shut up." Hotch growled, then captured Reid's lips in with his own. Reid's eyes widened when the man proceeded to ravage his mouth, and after a moment his eyes fluttered, rolled back and closed. He arched and moaned into the body bearing down on him. He felt hands on his pants. They were being dragged down off of his hips to mid thigh.

"You're over dressed." Reid giggled, seizing Hotch's tie and pulling the man down for a fiery kiss. Hotch smirked into the kiss, letting Reid slide his tongue into his mouth.

The pair made love several times, eventually making their way from the living room floor to the bed. When it was all over, Hotch sat up and smiled down at the sight of his lover, sprawled over the bed, trembling. His skin glistened with sweat and his chest rose and fell as he fought to catch his breath. His head was turned to the side and his damp tousled curled were splayed haphazardly over his flushed cheek.

Hotch just watched him recover and come down from his high, and finally, Reid let out a moaning sigh, stretching languidly before rolling onto his side. Hotch laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him to roll completely over onto his stomach. Then the man moved and sat on Reid's thighs, pouring some oil into his hands and rubbing them before beginning the firmly rub up and down Reid's back and shoulders.

Reid let out a long, deep sigh as he rested his head on his folded arms and just enjoyed. Hotch smiled slightly as he soon had his lover purring in contented delight, especially when his kittens crept up onto the bed and curled up against his sides. Hotch smiled when he found himself being treated to a chorus of purrs from his agent and the two felines, and every time his hands slid up or down Reid's body within reach, the cats would rub their cheeks over his hands.

After thoroughly working his lover's back, shoulders and biceps, he slid down lower and worked on his hips, buttocks and thighs, and finally calves and feet. Then he slithered up, shoving Apollo aside and laying down beside his mate, kissing him gently. Reid smiled and opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" The younger breathed.

"So you can actually move tomorrow." Hotch chuckled. Reid blinked and gave him a confused look.

"… You didn't fuck me THAT hard…" He said, and Hotch grinned.

"Not from the sex… from your countless defeats in the gym today." Hotch snickered. Reid's eyes blinked, then flashed.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted, and shoved at Hotch.

"I'm just saying!" Hotch laughed.

"You can fuckin' sleep on the couch!" Reid howled. Hotch just laughed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!"

"Alright, alright…" Hotch snickered. He stood and tucked Reid in, moving in to kiss his forehead, but Reid jerked away, glaring. Hotch just chuckled and pulled on his pajamas once he found them in the bathroom, and flopped down on the sofa. Then he lay there and stared up at the ceiling in the light from the fire in the fireplace, smirking to himself. And he waited.

Reid sighed and rolled over. He was silent for a bit. Then a frustrated huff and he shifted about again. Silence for a bit, and then another exasperated noise. Hotch was grinning within ten minutes. He glanced at the digital display on the microwave, and then, expectantly, he sat up and folded the throw that he had been lying under. Then he removed his shirt, and stood, dropping his pants.

Another huff from the bed, and Hotch counted silently to himself, neatly laying his pajamas on the sofa. _Three… two… one…_

"Aaron?" He grinned at the soft call.

"Yeah, baby?"

"… I'm cold. Come back to bed?" Shaking his head and fighting back the chuckles at the plaintive, apologetic tone in his lover's tone, he shut off the gas to the fireplace and walked across the dark loft and slid under the covers. Reid immediately rolled over and rested his head on Hotch's chest, nuzzling close to his mate. Hotch smiled and cuddled him close, lowering his head and pressing a kiss to the top of Reid's head.

"Love you, baby…" Hotch murmured, and Reid gave a soft croon in response. The kittens settled down cuddled up to the pair, Apollo in the small of Reid's back, Artemis against Hotch's side. And the two men allowed sleep to claim them, holding one another close.

* * *

END

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
